Miracle Bloomers Wiki
A Wiki about The Miracle Bloomers Manga AKA Mahou Buruma, Mahou Bloomers, Magic Bloomers Welcome to the Miracle Bloomers Wiki An uplifting tale of spirit and determination, of revelation and acceptance, as embodied by a young person's will to win an upcoming school marathon, and who will stop at nothing to do so, not even the unconventional suggestions of their older sister. Miracle Bloomers Wiki is a male to female transgender themed wiki, and as such, may not be suitable for children or pre-teens. Reader discretion is advised. Miracle Bloomers Manga is a short story about a young persons dedication to be the best runner in their school. The main character is a High School student, and a member of the school's Distance Running Sports Team. This manga character, born perceived as a male, is possibility a male-to-female transgender person. As such, when the character is being perceived as their birth gender of a male, male pronouns will be used. When they are presenting as a teenage girl, female pronouns will be used. Distribution Miracle Bloomers manga was created and drawn by Seihou Kei in Japanese in 2010. The manga was published by Million Shuppon, and serialized in the manga magazine Oto Nyan. ''The manga was translated into English in 2014. Introduction Just what are 'bloomers' ? Known as ''buruma ''in the Japanese language, bloomers were introduced in Japan as women's clothing for physical education, in 1903. After the 1964 Summer Olympics in Tokyo, a newer style of bloomers which fit the body closer, similar to female volleyball uniforms, and similar to the heavy, tight-fitting panties that cheerleaders wear under their pleated mini-skirts, became commonplace. Almost all of the schools in Japan had polo shirts and bloomers as the official girl's athletic uniform and clothing for school sports. ( Picture left ) Around the mid-1990's, however, schools and individuals began to choose to wear sports shorts instead of bloomers, citing modesty concerns. ( Picture right ) But many Japanese schools still have polo shirts and bloomers as their official girl's sports uniform. The Miracle Bloomers, by Seihou Kei as retold by CuteButLooksLolita, with additional highlights, commentary and opinion. For many generations, this family has been involved with the sport of Distance Running. Grandfather had won the All-Japan Marathon for three years in a row. His daughter, now a mother herself, set a girl's school marathon time record in high school that stood for seven years. And now her two children, the older one now a young woman, and the younger one perceived as a boy at birth, named Aki, and who is now in High School; both have shown an compelling interest in distance running. The older sister ran in High School, competing in many local and interscholastic marathons, winning several First Place Gold Medals. Now the younger sibling is poised to run in their first High School Marathon, with high expectations to, at least, place among the top ten finishers. He has trained long and hard, running circuits around the neighborhood for weeks on end. However, on the afternoon before the day of the beginning of their first marathon, doubts creep into their mind, and their self-confidence erodes away, after a less than desirable last run and practice. Afterwards, he confronts his older sister, and 'spills the beans' about their trepidation and uneasiness regarding tomorrow's big event. When they were both younger, the older sister noticed how cute and feminine-looking Aki was turning out to be. She would many times dress young Aki in little girl's clothing, pretty dresses and such, and pretend that they were big sister and little sister, even going out in public as two little girls together. Mother would voice her disapproval, but secretly, she, too, admired how cute and sweet Aki would look like and how pleasant it was having others see Aki as a little girl. Because the two siblings were so close to one another, it is no surprise that Aki comes to his older sister for help and advice on how to mentally prepare for their first marathon, and how to dissipate the funk that has taken over his mind and self-confidence. Bursting into big sister's room, and all sweaty and upset from the day's mournful practice, Aki wants to know how to run faster, even faster than their best practice time so far. After all, it has always seemed to Aki that Big Sister never would get worried about running well in her marathons, and never had any 'butterflies in her stomach' before a competitive run. Big Sis is relaxing on her bed, reading a manga, when Aki comes in like a firecracker going off, declaring that he is sick and tired of ( supposedly ) running so slow, especially the day before his first school-wide marathon ! So that is why you have been running practice relays around the neighborhood, remarks Big Sis as Aki tries to catch his breath, and as tears of exasperation begin streaming down his cheeks. As tears keep coming, and Aki quietly sobs, Big Sister thinks to herself. She muses that Aki has trained very hard, and is in a good position to place in the top ten finishers, this bad practice notwithstanding. But just what is holding them back right now, what is sapping his strength ? A few more moments of serious thinking occurs, and then a 'light bulb' goes off in Big Sisters head ! She springs from the bed, and begins rummaging through her many drawers of clothing, tossing everything out into the air ! Finally, she finds it, and here it is. HERE IT IS !!! She tells Aki to change out of the T-shirt and boxer shorts that he had practiced in, into this particular running outfit, and to let her see how he now looks. These are MIRACLE BLOOMERS, announces Big Sister !!! Aki-chan is now wearing a cream-colored girl's polo shirt, trimmed in lavender, and girl's medium purple bloomers with dual white stripes on the side. Running in this outfit will guarantee that you will win first place, or so says Big Sister ! Aki-chan changed clothes without thinking about much of anything, but now is astonished at the thought of wearing bloomers for the marathon. How are bloomers supposed to help me, cries Aki-chan ? Big Sis nonchalantly remarks that she herself was a distance runner in high school, a very good one at that. I know that your nickname was " Gone With the Wind ", replies Aki-chan. Thinking to herself, Big Sis acknowledges that was her nickname, but that was because she had skipped so many classes, and still managed to graduate. Nickname notwithstanding, those bloomers, that outfit, is what gave me speed, because they are 'Miracle Bloomers', Big Sis declares. The outfit will increase your strength and agility, and that outfit will reduce the pull of gravity on you. Laying it on even thicker, and with a sly look in her eyes, she says to believe in the bloomers, and you can't lose ! Starry-eyed Aki-chan is taking it all in, and declares that they 'get it' with all honesty. Big Sister thinks to herself about the massive Gullibility Factor that is on display right now, but says nothing. Next, Aki-chan asks about the colorful lavender ribbon, tied into a huge bow, that Sis has placed on the top of the head. Why, that is to keep your nice blonde hair out of your baby-blue eyes when you are speeding right along. Finally, Aki-chan implores that they lighten up and not wear their underwear, and just the bloomers. No, No, NO, advises Sis. But the bulkiness makes for a tight fit . . . . and . . . . and . . . . Big Sister checks things out, and calms Aki-chan's fears by telling them that if they will just calm down, and relax, the tightness will go away by itself ! The Day of the Marathon The next day, the morning weather is perfect for running, mild temperatures, and a cool breeze at everyone's back. As the crowd of runners coagulate around the starting line, and vie for the best positions, everyone is in high spirits. Everyone, that is, except for Aki-chan. Dressed in the outfit that his older sister had worn for many of her marathon runs, and with the huge lavender bow in their hair, Aki's sour and fearful attitude from yesterday has been replaced with only annoyance and mild embarrassment. Yo ! Bloomers, indeed !!! Seen as a cute, teenage female runner by everyone, runners and spectators alike, Aki-chan rues the fact that she is actually wearing bloomers, and hence decided at the starting line to let the hemline of the polo shirt hang out, to help cover the bloomers as she runs. Soon, the starting gun goes off with a bang, and the marathoners are on their way ! Like a precision-tuned high-performance race car running through the gears, and with the Lake pipes making a throaty gargle, Aki-chan shoots out of the starting line and begins to slowly power up to top speed. Now running in top gear, Aki-chan begins to slowly pass other student runners from behind, one-by-one, in an effort to not be seen by any of her friends or classmates. Indeed, the boys and girls passed give no indication that they recognize the unknown, but cute and swift girl, running with her polo shirttails flapping in the wind. All is going well, until . . . . until . . . . a forceful but friendly greeting is heard from behind as she overtakes a boy. " Hey, Aki ! You'r pretty fast today ! " It's the voice of a classmate, a classmate that would be Aki's best male friend, who just recognized who the swift girl was ! Oh, Crap, stammers Aki-chan ! Pulling up from behind, the male adds fuel to the fire by remarking that Aki-chan, with her polo shirt loose and covering her bloomers, certainly looks like she is running naked from the waist down. Without breaking her stride, now speeding on max cruise control, Aki tucks her polo shirt hemline into the bloomers, deftly reveling the purple bloomers for all to see. Now running alongside of Aki-chan, the boy makes just this one observational comment, " BLOOMERS !?! ?!? " Upon hearing that particular fashion critique, an almighty shutter rips through Aki-chan's thin, sweaty body, as she releases the cruise control, and " shakes it on down into Overdrive ", thereby pulling away from the boy as if he was standing still. A distant voice, fading away, is now heard from behind Aki-------" Now That's Fast !!! " As the Marathon progresses, the post poles on the side of the road are going by so fast, that they seem to look like a picket fence, notes Aki-chan. The kilo-markers go by like the rolling odometer on a car. . . . . 18 . . . . 19 . . . .20 . . . .21 . . . . Aki-chan is now humming right along, as she passes yet another boy, with the view ahead now as clear as far as the eye can see. Must be ahead of the main group, she thinks to herself. With no pesky competitors in sight, and her body on auto-pilot, Aki-chan allows her mind to begin to entertain casual thoughts. . . . ." Being seen dressed like this is a bit embarrassing, but I have to secretly admit to myself that, today, it has been a lot of fun. Reminds me of when my sister would dress me as a little girl. Sure I protested, sure it upset Mom, but I also have to admit that at that time, it was also a lot of fun, being out in public with everyone commenting on the fact that my sister and me were two pretty girls together. Ya know, it goes deeper than just fun. I have never told Sis, or anyone, of how many times I have thought that I should have been born a girl. Running today, dressed as a girl runner, feels so right, so fer-real, so like how I wish it could be all the time. I know deep down that I am a girl, why won't anyone ever believe me if I were to tell ? What would Big Sis think ? Mom ? The kids at school ? But that is what they are seeing today, right now, a girl running a marathon, dressed like a competitive female marathoner !!! It is almost like today is a "Coming Out" day for me, showing my true self and correct gender identity ! Wait ! WAIT !!! What did I just think about ? Is this a dream, too good to be true ? Am I getting tired, and not thinking straight ? My fondest dream, becoming a girl, is it really coming true . . . . . . . ??? " The kilo-markers continue to tell the story . . . . 33 . . . . 34 . . . . 35 . . . .36 . . . . The course terrain begins to change, as Aki-chan comes upon and descends a long flight of stairs. She notes that, considering the rapid pace she is on and continuing to maintain, the 'Miracle Bloomers' are really doing their job. Now rambling down a long, narrow alleyway, with houses and low walls on either side, Aki-chan passes another teen-age girl also wearing a polo shirt and bloomers. As Aki passes this girl, this girl notes the tears streaming down the face of this one determined runner, and the look of agony mixed with bliss on her face, as well as the purple bloomers with the white stripes that are so predominately on display. There goes . . . . 39 . . . . 40 . . . . Just a little more to go, but horror of horrors, Aki-chan feels as if she is running out of breath !!! Miracle Bloomers, DON'T QUIT ON ME NOW, DON'T LET ME DOWN !!! At the end of the long alleyway, Aki-chan wonders just where she is on the course, and what the rest of the terrain will be. At least there is no one around, no one to make fun of her for wearing Miracle Bloomers. Soon, she looks up and sees a familiar scene come into view on the horizon, the school buildings and campus, where everyone started. Sweat is now beginning to burn her eyes, her lungs are screaming for air, and her legs feel like jackhammers busting up pavement, as she passes the school wall that surrounds the campus. It won't be long now ! Just a little more ! JUST A LITTLE MORE ! The Spectacular Finish Aki-chan's strenuous Marathon is beginning to take a toll on her body and senses. Flashing red warning lights are beginning to light up on the dashboard in her mind. '"Low Fuel"' / '" Low Fluid Level "' / '" High Temperature "' / '" No Battery Recharge "' / '"Engine Shutdown Imminent"' !!! Not sure of what she sees up ahead, Aki-chan struggles to maintain recognition and consciousness. Coming into view is a teenage girl, also dressed in a polo shirt and bloomers, holding one end of a long ribbon. A girl ? What is she doing here ? Where did I see her today ? Yo ! She was the one who did the starting gun. But why is she holding on to a ribbon and waving her other hand towards me ? Why am I standing still and the ribbon is coming towards me at such breakneck speed ? Eek !!! That ribbon is going to crash into me . . . . Unaware of what exactly is happening, Aki-chan crosses the finish line in one last spectacular stride, breaking the ribbon, just as the girl tells her that this is the goal line of the Marathon. The Finish Line !!! As the ribbon breaks and wraps itself around Aki-chan's waist, all she can think of is, " I ran so fast today, THANK YOU, MIRACLE BLOOMERS " !!! A few more stumbling steps, and Aki-chan collapses to the ground like a ton of bricks, gasping for air and quivering all over. " THANK YOU, BIG SIS, THANK YOU !!! From out of nowhere, Big Sis is bending over Aki-chan and smiling, just as Aki loses consciousness . . . . Epilogue Back at home, that afternoon, standing at the entrance to Big Sister's bedroom, still wearing her girl's running outfit, Aki-chan can not believe the incredulous statement that Big Sis is telling her. " I Lied ! There is no such thing as 'Miracle Bloomers' !!! " But I ran really, really fast today, declares Aki-chan, with one hand on her hip, and the other holding up a First Place Gold Medal that was placed around her neck at the awards ceremony. You trained and practiced really hard, there is no way you wouldn't be really fast, counters Big Sis with her hand patting Aki's blonde hair and bow, and pointing to her Gold Medal. The bloomers were just a placebo, you earned that medal fair and square ! Aki-chan's grateful and appreciative demeanor then changes to mild irritation, when she states, if that was the case, why didn't you tell me from the start ? Wearing the Miracle Bloomers was a tad bit embarrassing for me ! Zat so?, shot back Big Sis. With Sis's hand doing a wig-wag, she states that ''I bet you felt really, really good when people looked at you, and had seen you as your correct gender of a cute, teenage girl !!! . ''. . . .Aki-chan now becomes nonplussed. How did Big Sis know about me being a girl inside, how did she know that someday I so desperately wanted to go out in public as a girl, dressed as a girl ??? Aki-chan still holds on to her hard won Gold Medal, and closes her eyes, again in mild embarrassment, in front of her loving and caring Big Sis. Big Sis muses to herself, " What shall I make her wear next, to go out in public as an authentic girl . . . . ??? " Other Male to Female Transgender Themed Wikis That You May Enjoy Click on the Wiki title to be taken to the front page of that Wiki Gonna be the Twin Tail Wiki Wandering Son Wiki My Brother is Done For Wiki Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl Wiki Majitora! Wiki If you like bizaare, edgy, quirky, and mildly erotic romance, you may like this wiki--- Romantic Siblings Wiki Notice The Management Positions for Miracle Bloomers ''are all taken, and the editing and maintenance manpower of this wiki is currently adequate. Because this wiki is a transgender themed wiki, it is best for transgender people to edit it, since transgender people can identify with the transgender character, and present her story with personal conviction, compassion, and a positive take on transgender issues. Nevertheless, this wiki has been double checked for proper editing standards, has been proofread, and has reached reasonable completion. Therefore, further editing is not necessary or desirable. However, if you still feel you supposedly have to edit on this wikia, you MUST observe these Editing Guidelines, found here. Latest activity Additional Information about Miracle Bloomers My Anime List: Magic Bloomers Category:Browse Category:Main Page